Its About Life
by Charmed luver222
Summary: USED TO BE CALLED FIGHTER- Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. Now, when she's finally adjusted to her new life her past comes a calling....
1. Some Tea with Your Cake?

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nut in. I is pour. (Yes I know my grammar is atrocious)

**Character Pairings:** Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request:** If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating:** PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"If A is success in life, then A x + y + z. Work is x, y is play, z is keeping your mouth shut."**

_**-Albert Einstein**_

**Chapter One: Some Tea with Your Cake?**

A girl in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and American baseball cap walked down the street bouncing a soccer ball as she went. Her lovely dark red hair was in a braided bun. She chewed a huge wad of gum and had sparkling emerald eyes filled with intelligence that didn't quite meet her attire or, for that matter, her age. She paused for a moment only to tie a lace on one of her sneakers that had become undone. She straightened up to see a tall, muscular, bald man who was dressed in a suit and remarkably resembled someone out of a picture show about the yank CIA and whatnot. Amazingly enough the girl seemed hardly surprised only slightly disappointed. She leaned against the white washed wooden fence on her left and sighed.

"I knew you'd find me. You always do," she said with a tone of weariness that sounded odd coming from someone who was so young. Girls her age shouldn't sound that old - they should just be getting into boys, and out of dolls, into make up, and out of tag. They shouldn't sound older than their years - they were meant to giggle and smile and laugh - not sigh with lethargy.

"You know that your father gave you specific instructions to stay with us today. Why did you disobey them?" the man asked obviously used to this routine. In fact, the man, George, was more than used to it - it was quite common for him to be chasing her down after the various social episodes that seemed to frequent her life. In truth, he felt very compassionate about his charge; she was so young and yet was expected to act so old. He knew she had never had the same experiences all the other children her age had. He also knew it was quite likely she never would, and would undoubtedly end up showing this loss later in life. He now recalled, that, on more than one occasion, recommending to the girl's mother to send her to a normal elementary school. However, the grandmother had immediately shot down this suggestion…

"You know that answer George. I got bored. I don't want to hear about paintings and how great a sculpture is, I want to do normal things, like I used to before dad got elected as Prime Minister, or at least the semi-normal things I used to do before he got elected. Besides, just because he had to change his priorities doesn't mean I did. I'm not stupid, you know. She was trying to use me to get into the palace, and unlike my dearest sister or my beloved parents, I don't let people use me like that," she said forcefully. George smiled inwardly. She had always been extremely strong willed, much more than any other person he had met with the possible exception of her grandmother.

"If you are referring to the daughter of the ambassador of Russia you should know your father set your luncheon up in order to see if you could read the undertones. Contrary to what you believe, he knew she was trying to rope you into setting up a friendship where you could be used as a way in which to infiltrate the palace. Despite appearances, your father was only trying to point out to you that you can never trust anyone, no matter how friendly they seem. He was simply trying to adjust you to a game that you will some day have to excel at. Now, come along Lily, or else I will be most apologetic to say I will have to pick you up and make you come along," said the man called George. He turned and went the direction he had come from and obviously expected her to follow.

Lily let out a sigh and followed him but at a more restrained pace. She did not want to go back and see the look on her mother's face when she found out about this afternoon, but she knew George's threat was not an idle one. Oh, yes, her mother. She would not like the "cake incident". Lily smiled as she remembered the events that had occurred earlier in the day.

**-Flash Back-**

"Well, I think that it's perfectly sweet of you to treat servants as if they were our equals! I mean it would never have occurred to me!" said Tatiana Conreith the daughter of the ambassador to the United Kingdom from Russia. It was obvious to anyone in the room that the girl was trying to curry favor with the daughter of the Prime Minister. Lily rolled her eyes. She had seen this girl's method of dealing with hired help. She screamed at them.

"Oh you know me. I think up some of the most amazing things!" said Lily in a fake sweet voice. She was used to acting. She had to constantly act - with her parents, with her acquaintances, with her sister, with her grandmother, with everyone - and so had become quite an expert on telling people precisely what they wanted to hear.

"Yes you do! I heard about that present you gave to your mother for her birthday, and I must say that entire horse idea was amazing! You just must (**A/N:** I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) help me pick out a gift for my sister. Her fifth birthday is in a month! And I- oh!" the girl shrieked as a huge cake toppled on her head. The image of the girl's face when she had felt the icing on her face and in her hair was priceless. Lily couldn't help it - she laughed. And laughed and laughed. And then, her slightly mischievous side took over.

"Here, some tea with your cake!" said Lily between peels of laughter while pouring their tea over her head. Tatiana screamed for her servants and Lily ran out of the room out of the house and to the street.

**-End Flash Back -**

In hindsight, Lily had realized that her dumping the tea on to the already sticky girl had neither been the **wisest** thing to do, nor perhaps the **nicest** thing to do. But it had been the **funniest**.

Oh yes, her mother was going to very angry indeed.

**Author's Note:** So now please go click the little button on the bottom left hand side of your computer screen that says review!


	2. Tears Go Away Come Again Some Other Day

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** If I were J.K. Rowling, would I really write something this bad? I own none of the below… except maybe the context… and the summary! Oh yes I own my summaries! I love my summaries! Not the ones that you first read but the one I put below. Read it, it's much better than the one that you all first saw.

**Character Pairings:** Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request:** If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating:** PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"Nothing, not all the armies of the world, can stop and idea whose time has come."**

_**-Victor Hugo**_

**Chapter Two: Tears Go Away Come Again Some Other Day**

"I just can't believe you would pull a stunt like this! You are the daughter of the most influential man in England. You are almost eleven you ought to- no, you **do** know better!" a red headed petite woman lectured Lily.

She wore a dress suit and slacks. As she paced the floor her heals made a **_click click_** sound and the light bounced off the large stone on her ring finger.

"But mum I couldn't take it! She was completely lying to me and trying to use me all in one! You know I don't tolerate that! And I wasn't always the Prime Minister's daughter. I used to be just your daughter! Or have you forgotten that, along with dad?" Lily cried out in exasperation. _'I'm not just the Prime Minister's daughter and they need to remember that!' _she thought to herself. _'I am me and was me before the election.'_ She watched as her mother's face turned from one of disappointment to one of understanding.

Her mother, who had grown up in almost as public an environment as she had, understood how hard it was to grow up in the spotlight, with every eye on you.

"I know it's hard dearest but your father is very busy but he still loves you. It's just a lot of people need him right now. Try to understand-" her mother was cut off but the sudden rush of tears that fell from her daughter's face. "Now honey please don't-" she was cut off once again but this time it was by her daughter's sudden flight from the room.

Ignoring her mother's calling for her to come back Lily ran through the huge castle and ran into her room. Once there she flung herself down onto the bed and continued sobbing. _'Yeah a lot of people may need him but I do too and I'm his daughter! He just used me that was all this afternoon was! And mother doesn't even see it! Oh I wish he'd never won that stupid election! Then he would be home more!_' And she continued to sob through out the night until she cried herself to sleep.

Victoria Evans was not as distant and unfeeling as the press sometimes made her out to be. She truly loved her children, she loved them with her whole heart. She knew how Lily was feeling, what she was going through. It was bad enough for a normal girl growing up, you already felt insecure enough as it was. However, to have to grow up in the spotlight, with eyes always watching, ears always listening, always ready to, at the slightest hint of imperfection, rip you to shreds, it was enough to make one go insane.

She had never wanted her children to live the same life as she had, but then Victoria just had to go and fall in love with an aspiring politician. Lily's life still might have been normal if not for several unfortunate events which all happened to coincide with one another: Victoria's brother's death, her only other brother's investiture, and a prophetic visit from her supposed "past life." Victoria had never really believed in magic, reincarnation or any of the fairy tales that abounded in England. However, this visit had shocked her into believing, or at least dissuaded her from disbelieving.

She had been laying the children down for the night, when all of the sudden she had felt a bit woozy and decided to retire to her bed room. Upon entering, she spotted a person, a woman, who bared a startling resemblance to her, with the exception of the stranger's black as night hair, sitting on her divan opposite the terrace.

After a moment's confusion, the stranger persuaded her to listen to her story and her warning. She, the stranger, was the Lady of Lake, Vivian, one of Victoria's past lives. Vivian told her that she had come to tell her about her daughter, Lily. Lily, she had said, was powerful, extremely powerful. She was, in fact, the most powerful child born to a non-magical parent since perhaps before Vivian's time. This startled Victoria but not nearly as much as what she had been told next - that she would either bare a savior, who would aid the world in it's darkest hour, or, she would bare a demon, one who would destroy the world, and cover all the lands in a second darkness. When asked what the first darkness had been, Vivian explained that once, before the thought of man had even been conceived, demons had roamed the land, unchallenged masters of all. The gods had done as much as they could to check the demonic power, but, when it seemed all hope had faded, the goddess of wisdom instructed all the gods to pool their powers together, and in so doing form a cage in which to trap the demons. They succeeded, but not without a great cost. Only the strongest deities survived. Faced with the challenge of once again populating the Earth, they made man. And man had at once been in harmony with the gods, and with all living things. But man eventually forgot the tale of their creation, and fell into a destructive nature, not unlike that of the demons who once had occupied the Earth. Vivian told Victoria that if Lily was to bare the demon - child, it would destroy the already fragile existence between the gods and human kind, and free the demons from their prison, where they have had eons to stew over their entrapment and defeat. It did not sound at all like an appealing future to Victoria.

After Vivian had given her this piece of information to chew on, she had taken her leave, only informing Victoria that she would be looking in on things time to time.

Victoria had never told anyone of that night with Vivian.

Deep down, she wasn't quite sure she could.

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Tell me please! I am really tired so this is all I could manage but I'll update tomorrow and thanks to Soccer Bitch who reviewed!

**Kelpie**


	3. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** _Habeo nihil. Ut non dices facere ego. _It's supposed to say "I have nothing. So don't say that I do." But I don't have the highest grade in Latin II so it could be really off. In fact it probably is really off. Anyway, I don't own anything but my summaries. **_Hugs her summaries_** Mine!

**Character Pairings:** Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request:** If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating:** PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Random Quote(s) of the Moment: **

**"Computers are useless. They only give you answers."**

_**-Pablo Picasso**_

**"People only see what they are prepared to see."**

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

**Chapter Three: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun**

The next day Lily got up and changed. As she made her way down to breakfast she noticed that people were being … odd. The servants were talking to each other in hushed whispers and when they saw her they pretended they were doing nothing at all, which was much different than their usual relaxed selves that they were. When Lily said hello to one of the maids she replied in a voice that was about 10 octaves higher than normal. She asked another servant what was wrong and was rewarded by a firm lecture on not making people jump 10 feet in the air until the lecturer seemed to think better of it. _'How odd,_' she thought to herself. _'They're like jack rabbits only jumpier.'_ She continued thinking about it all the way till breakfast.

She walked into the dinning room to see her mother and father talking in whispers and her sister sobbing. She stood there for a few moments until she realized that they had no clue she was there. Well, that was nothing new. Her parents had both been blessed to grow up in extremely well off families, (and in Lily's mother's case _'well off_' didn't even **begin** to cover it), and were quite used to others constantly around them, like servants, and had grown accustomed to carrying on conversations with others in the room and pretending that they were not there. Which is not to say they were rude, they simply did not know any other way of life.

She looked around at the huge and very richly decorated room. She remembered how her father had come with them to pick out the furniture when she was shaken out of her revere by another wail from her sister. Trying to decide whom to talk to first, her parents, who had yet to register her presence, or her sister, who was quite obviously distraught, she heard another sob from her sister.

Lily loved her sister dearly, but sometimes she could be quite melodramatic. She would complain if Lily turned her stereo on too loud, if there was a hint of lemon in her orange sherbet, if Lily even looked at her funny. Lily's relationship with Petunia had always been complicated by the fact that their grandmother made it well known that she intended to pass Petunia over in favor of Lily or her brother as her heir. However, despite these difficulties, she and Petunia did love each other. They just showed that love sparingly, all the while teasing each other and taking the mickey out of one another, something her brother found quite hilarious. Needless to say, their parents were not amused. She decided to try her sister first. That would be more fun.

"Petunia what's wrong?" she looked down at a tall thin blonde. The girl slightly reminded one of a horse. Lily, being the loving and caring sister she was, however would never remark upon this, knowing her sister's sensitivity to any statement regarding her looks. She had learned at an extremely young age how Petunia reacted to such comments and remembered them well - she had the scar from a flying flower vase to prove it.

"It's it's th- the ennnnnnnd off thhhhhheee wo-wor-wol-world!" she stuttered between sobs. Her make up was streaked and her eyes were puffy from crying. It appeared as if she had been upset for quite some time. In the back of her mind Lily resentfully noted that neither of her parents seemed to have noticed their eldest child's distress. Focusing on trying to mitigate Petunia's tears -

"Not again!" Lily and another voice from behind her said. Lily turned and smiled upon seeing someone that she never would have expected to see up this early in the morning voluntarily.

"Well look who's up bright and early this morning," said Lily.

**Author's Note:** Should I tell you and spoil it? Nah I won't but let me say you'll never guess who it is. I just made it a very different story. Please review. Go on! Click that little button! Please? I'll give you a **cookie**…

**This was taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _Season Four_, "Doomed"**

**Oh and to anyone who doesn't like Riley or Season 4 u suck! A ton! **

**Kelpie**


	4. Georgey Porgie Had a lil' Money

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I have … two dimes … a nickel … three quarters … six pennies … two and a half pieces of _Orbitz Bubble Gum Flavored Chewing Gum _… and a 15 **_Borders _**bookstore gift card. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings:** Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request:** If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating:** PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts."**

_**-Albert Einstein**_

**Chapter Four: George Porgie Had a Lil' Money**

"Hey, your up as well," said Luke Evans, Lily Evans' twin brother.

"Hay is for horses, grass in greener straw is cheaper!" Lily chirped back. It was obvious from Luke's groans and Lily's giggles that this was a well-known and even more used axiom. They shared a smile and he knelt next to Petunia and asked

"Really Petty what's the matter? Your making it seem as if Vernon had died!" Luke joked and Lily smiled.

Vernon was a huge boy that her older sister had a crush on. That made her shut up quickly. She looked at her mother and father then back to her younger siblings. After clearing her throat she announced:

"I don't know but mum and dad said you two were going away to , **schoooooooooooool**," school was lengthened out because by the end of the sentence Petunia was sobbing once more.

Petunia, though she acted as if she couldn't care less about her sister and brother most of the time, knew life would become almost unbearable without her younger siblings there to make her problems laughable.

Lily and Luke shared a startled look and silently glanced at their parents. It was clear that this was quite unexpected. It had never been mentioned before to either of them that they would go to boarding school, and the new realization that their parents might have plans regarding their futures that were unknown to them was somewhat of a shock and quite an unpleasant thought. Both Lily and Luke liked to have an idea of what actions could be expected from people and this latest development clashed violently with the way they had previously classified and categorized their parents. As if reading one another's minds they simultaneously walked up to their parents and stood watching them, waiting for their presence to be noticed by the two adults conversing quietly in hushed, yet excited tones. The shadow the twins cast on their parents immediately made them pause their whispering and look up to see their two youngest children staring at them as if they had grown two heads. Lily's mother smiled, ignoring the looks the two twins were giving her and her husband and said

"Good Morning! Your father and I have excellent news!" she smiled and paused for them to say good morning which came in a fast response. She then continued, leaving little room for more that the expected greeting. She had brought them up properly, of course.

"The two of you have been accepted to got to one of the finest wizarding academic institutions in all of Europe! Hogwarts!" she finished with a flourish. In the background there was an audible pause in Petunia's sobbing. _Obviously_, Lily thought, _her highness has finally decided to rejoin us._

"**WHAT**!" yelped a shocked Petunia. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'WIZARDING'_**?" she spat.

"Exactly as your mother said Petunia. Aren't you so proud to have a witch and a wizard in the family? Your mother and I certainty are! The very first I do believe," Lily's father stated as if Lily and Luke had found the cure for cancer. This new and unexpected attention from their normally inattentive father caused both the twin to feel slightly uncomfortable, but was only shown in the slight step that Lily took back and the widening of Luke's eyes. This attentiveness did not go unnoticed by Petunia either. Always the one who longed for her father's praise and focus more than anything, the admiration that her brother and sister were now receiving was too much for her to bare.

"But their freaks then! Wizard and Witch is just fancy talk for abnormal! **Oh my God!**" Petunia said and then fainted. Once recovering from the shock seeing her sister do a right proper face plant on the floor, Lily processed what her sister had _said _and immediately felt her eyes sting. After Petunia had been taken to her room, Lily's father continued.

"The headmaster is sending someone to bring you to a special place to get your school things. I believe that he has a son who will be in your year. A mister Harry J. Potter if I'm not mistaken. He will come collect you both as well as George and Mr. Jones to get your things. I," but what Lily's father was about to say never came out because at that moment a messenger burst through the door panting and whispered in his ear. This was quite a common occurrence in the Evans household however, and none of those present were the least bit surprised.

"Great Scott! I will be there in a moment! Please excuse me dear but there is an emergency. I will see you before you depart," and with that he was gone. Lily's mother continued on as if nothing had happened.

"I will give George a very nice sum of money for you each to set up an account and to buy school supplies. I, personally, would also like it if you all would get us some basic books about the wizarding world so that we may know what we are sending you all into - history, recent events, customs, folk lore, government, politics, recent discoveries, social structure, that sort of thing. Now on your way. And be good. I've a meeting with the First Lady in an hour and I must get ready. Oh and do forgive your sister. I believe she's in a bit of a state of a shock," their mother said ushering them out the doors, which closed with a whoosh.

Lily studied at Luke with a measuring look in her eye and said " You know what this means?"

"Yeah. No more Christmas presents from Petty," he said with a reserved sigh. Lily giggled and then hit him on the shoulder. Despite the fact that it was funny, it slightly annoyed Lily that her brother couldn't resist cracking a joke even when it was the time to be serious.

"No! Well, yes, but now we can find out why we can read each other's minds!" said Lily with a superior tone. It was something that had always bothered the twins, but it had always annoyed Lily much more than Luke. Sure, twins were supposed to know each other quite well, but they both knew it was not ordinary for twin to read each other's minds.

"Yeah, this does explain it but I'm looking forward to George and Jones terrifying someone else for a change!" he said which made them both laugh.

George and Mr. Jones or Jones as Luke and Lily called him were their body guards and were both like loving older uncles who didn't show their love most of the time. When they'd first met them, Luke had almost wet his trousers, something Lily rarely let him forget.

And as Luke and Lily imagined what Hogwarts would be like someone with their own agenda watched the twins liking this new development an awful lot. A whole lot.

**Author's Note: **Did I surprise you? I decided that I would give this nice long chapter. But I got a ton of twists ready so read on and review! The more reviews the quicker a new chapter comes so review! Please review! **Holds out a tantalizingly delicious looking chocolate chip cookie** I'll give you this cookie!

**Kelpie**


	5. Is It Just Me or Is It Really Cold in He

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I have … two dimes … a nickel … three quarters … six pennies … two and a half pieces of Orbitz Bubble Gum Flavored Chewing Gum … and a 15 Borders bookstore gift card. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Author's Note:** Here it is. Sorry it took so long but I just started high school and it's taking me a while to get adjusted oh and in the next few chapters there are going to be tons of twists! **Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"That which is not just in not law."**

_**-William Lloyd Garrison**_

**Chapter Five: Is It Just Me or Is It Really Cold in Here?**

Lily brushed her auburn hair back into a low ponytail as she got ready to go see her grandmother. Her grandmother refused to see either of the twins in any thing less than in their Sunday best so she changed into a purple sundress and dressy sandals as she and Luke talked mind to mind about their upcoming ordeal.

**I wonder why she wants to see us today?** Thought Lily.

_Who knows? She **IS** Grandmother, remember? She always has reasons but it's not like she tells anybody what those reasons are. _

**I know that, thick skull, but what do _you_ think they are? **

_I think she's probably doing it so the wizards won't try to bully us around, you know to remind those that know about us who we are but that's just me._

**Do you think they would try and bully us? **

_No, but for some odd reason Grandmere thinks they will so don't tell her that. And who knows she might be right. But if you tell her she'll get all haughty and send us back to cotillion. So don't mention any of it!_

**Don't tell your Dame how to nurse a foul! **

_Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you get along better with the Dra- _

**LUKE! She's our Grandmother! Show a little respect! **

_Or what? No one can hear us we're speaking mind to mind!_

**OR I'll tell Grandmama you called her a Dragon!**

_Ouch. That was cold. Real cold._

**I know! It runs in the family!**

_Is it just me, or is it freezing in here? Honestly it was just a bit of fun!_

**I know but she can hear us so be more careful! Remember what happened the last time you said something that she didn't agree with? You couldn't sit for a week!**

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _

**How could you forget? We were sucked back in time! You were scared out of you wits and I wasn't much better off!**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you ALWAYS have to remind me of that wonderful little fact every single time we reminisce about that event?_

**Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It helps to keep you humble and gives me a good laugh. Besides, I still don't understand how you could forget it - on the trip back we landed in a mud pit and we had to explain to mother why we were covered in filth head to toe, and why we had been outside of the castle without a chaperone while NOT sounding insane.**

_Oh, quit whining. We managed it didn't we?_

**Yes we did but I always found it peculiar that mother seemed to buy our story especially when _SOMEBODY_, not that I'm saying any names, forgot that Jessica and Louis were in France and not in Britain at the time and we used them in our excuse. Plus, she seemed way too -**

_Yes and it's something you will never let me live down. Now get ready to meet me. I think I hear Jones calling. Brace yourself now. We gotta go see the Dra- I mean Grandmother._

**Much better.**

After one last one over in the mirror and a fluffing of her deep auburn curls, Lily went to meet Luke. On the way to the front of their home they collided and walked together, speaking in hushed tones. The twins walked down to meet Jones when they spotted someone in their father's study. Jones motioned for them to go in the study and as they entered they saw someone whom they had never seen before…

**Author's Note:**

_ Wolf Speaker by Tamora Pierce_

I'm gonna leave you all in suspense. REVIEW! Please, please, please, please, please, please, with **cookies** and **cake** on top review! I've still got the cookie…

**Kelpie**


	6. It's Lukes Time of the Month

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing but my clothes and they are really not anything a big fancy lawyer like yourself would want. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Author's Note:**

**Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

Okay APPARENTLY some of you haven't been reading the authors notes I've been putting up **cough **randomreader03 **cough** But you are right it's just I'm having a hard time connecting the last chapter to this one because I really want to jump to their 5th year which WILL happen once I give you everything you need to know for the story. Now I did get an idea from reading one fan fiction so listen up: ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN THIS STORY REVIEW WITH THE INFO! It makes the characters more unique. So tell me the following: Name first and last, personality (e.g. hyper, sunny, ECT.), year, quidditch position (may not be included it depends), and extras - specific things you want included. Also thanks to the following for reviewing:

**TABS08**

**Worcester chick**

**Senna2**

**Lalila:** what what?

**Musicizdbest:** don't worry I know what you mean I do it all the time

**Black-Rose666**

**kat6528**

and of course **randomreader03**

Also ideas and constructive criticism IS VERY MUCH **WANTED**! When you give me this stuff it makes it SO much easier to write thus quicker writing and more stuff to read! And when Lily and Luke in the last chapter were speaking when Lily said she could hear us she wasn't talking about the grandmother. I know that was confusing so sorry!

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"When the only tool you own is a hammer, every problem begins to resemble a nail."**

_**-Abraham Maslow**_

**Chapter Six: It's Luke's Time of the Month**

The person sitting in the room was a really odd looking man. He was wearing something that appeared to be a dress but yet it looked masculine. He had the messiest black hair Lily or Luke had ever seen and he wore glasses. He had the aura of someone who was confident in himself yet aware that he was in alien territory.

**He reminds me of Father**

_Yeah he does. It has to be Mr. Potter_. Luke responded while inspecting the man a little more. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, like he was comfortable in the room and in the situation.

"Why yes I love Surrey! Beautiful little town if I do say so myself," Lily and Luke's mother was saying to the man when she paused noticing the twins in the doorway. She noticed their slight reluctance to enter the room, but even though they were uncomfortable with the situation, they had been brought up better than to hang in doorways.

"Come in Lily, Luke, you know it's rude to stand in the doorway," she scolded lightly while ushering them in, George and Jones close behind them, shutting the doors lightly behind them.

"Sorry mother," said Lily. When nothing came from Luke she nudged him with her elbow ever so slightly no one noticed. She knew her mother expected an apology from the both of them even if Lily had said so for the both of them. Luke woke from his concentrated state with-

"Yes mother, sorry," he hastened to spare a grateful glance to Lily and then focused back to their mother, while silently berating himself. He had to pay more attention! If that had occurred in the presence of his Grandmother…

"Children, I hope those etiquette lessons were not for nothing," Lily's mother said sitting in a chair while inviting the visitor to do so. He accepted thankfully, and sat down with a grace that only those who had spent hours practicing such a feat seemed to have.

At this remark Lily raised an elegant eyebrow. Her mother had, not directly, told her that you only mentioned something like this when you wanted to sound rich, respectable, in control, or royal. She knew this man had to know that they were all of these. Everyone did. Well, most everyone. She wasn't quite sure about how much those of the wizarding world knew about her and Luke.

"Children this man is Mr. Harold Potter. He has come to help you get your things and has graciously agreed to go with you to your grandmother's for tea and to inform her about the magical world."

Lily knew that this was a subtle attempt to tell the twins that their grandmother was the one who would decide if they could go or not. But years of being politicians children had taught the two of them well. They kept their faces blank. Lily responded with-

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. That is very kind of you to do," she said in a very sincere voice and a grateful smile but inside she was wreathing. She hated it when their grandmother made the decisions but it was the way it had always been. She constantly wished that her parents would grow backbones and take charge of her life changing decisions such as this and tell her Grandmother her place as a grandparent. He surprised her by saying-

"Your majesty I am honored to be in your company and even more honored to be your guide. I only hope that I can help you," he finished with a bow.

Lily thought to herself, **wow, we haven't had that happen for quite some time **but she said-

"Please Lily is fine. Besides you are my elder, therefore it is I who should be honored by your company, and I am sure you have much to teach my brother and myself. Not only that but I am sure you will teach us just as much as our Majesty," she finished with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother beaming with approval, and to her shock, as were George and Jones.

_Good one Lily,_ thought Luke.

**Thanks. Wow when was the last time someone BOWED to us? **

_NO clue. You know how bad a memory I have._

**It's not your memory, it's your attention span.**

"I see your daughter has been very well taught in the royal way. Her Majesty's doing, I presume?" he asked her mother. The knowledgeable look on his face puzzled Luke.

"Yes my mother has been _very _insistent on that part of their education," she said candidly, as if they were speaking of gardening or the weather.

_More like do it or your dead,_ thought Luke.

**Hey she's not that bad,** responded Lily.

_And water isn't wet,_ he shot back.

**My, my, is it that time of the month already, **Lily sarcastically replied.

_Oh stuff it,_ he thought and ended the conversation.

"Well why don't the two of you go get ready for tea. Mr. Potter and I have a few more things to discuss," their mother said.

"Yes mother. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Potter, good bye and see you. When are we seeing you again?" Lily inquired. She liked this man, despite all the political undercurrents in their conversation.

He just chuckled. "Tomorrow, and thank you it was a pleasure."

" We shall see you tomorrow, then. It was smashing to meet you," said Luke and with that they left.

**-**

"Do you realize what this means?" cried Luke once they were out of hearing distance. The twins were now free to show their distress without worrying about the consequences.

"That grandmama is pulling the strings?" Lily answered. They proceeded to make their way to their rooms.

"No, well yes but it means that he knows who grandmother is! He knows who you are! Which means-"

"So might the rest of the magical community," she said at last realizing what he meant. Quite suddenly she felt very ill. There went the little piece of anonymity that they could have had.

"Which is precisely why the two of you need to be on your guard," said George coming up behind them.

"Aren't we always?" asked Lily. Sometimes it really annoyed her that everyone seemed to think that they were ignorant, stupid, clueless, helpless, children who had no idea about the world and it's evils. It felt slightly degrading.

"No, you are not. Listen you know what the dangers are if they know. You will be in jeopardy as will-" George was cut off by Lily's impatient sigh.

"DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M STUPID? I KNOW WHAT IS AT RISK AND EVERYONE ACTS LIKE I DON'T! BUT THE THING IS I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO LIVE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I MAY NOT LIVE TO BE 25! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" and with that she slammed her door and locked it, trying to lock out her problems, fears, and responsibilities - as well as the world.

It remains (-ed) to be seen if it worked.

**Author's Note:** Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! OH **AND**

Question for you all: Should James go with them to get their supplies?

PLEASE TELL ME! AND REVIEW! Cookies are going fast!

**E_ats one of ten delicious chocolate chip cookies left_**

**Kelpie**


	7. Boys Will Be Boys

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Author's Note:** Hey it's me again. I decided to write another chapter while I can. It is getting hard to find time to update because of school (we just had the PSAT's ugh!) so please for give me if I take a while to update. If I decide to put the story on pause (which IS NOT going to happen but just for reference) I WILL TELL YOU! On with the story oh and did u guys love that last chapter? I'm trying to write at least 1000 words so be thankful.

**Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"Men is nature's soul mistake."**

_**-W.S. Gilbert**_

**Chapter Seven: Boys Will Be Boys**

Lily pulled the large dress over her head as she thought about the conversation she had over heard between her mother, George and Jones.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"How did he know about my daughter? I thought he was a wizard?" asked her mother. Lily watched from behind one of the many peepholes she and Luke had found in the castle. He mother's tone and posture told her she was worried and concerned.

"I suspect that Headmaster Dumbledore must have done his research and informed Mr. Potter. He does work for their ministry, maybe he found out there," said George. To anyone else he sounded casual, but Lily knew him well. He was worried as well, which worried Lily. George was not one to fret over nothing.

"Yes that is true. Or maybe it's common knowledge in the magical community. After all they have Seers and the like. They must have had some information about Lily and her Majesty. It is legend," Jones lightly reminded her mother but obviously she was too worried to notice this because-

"I know that Jones!" she snapped.

"Forgive me madam, but I thought it prudent to remind you-" he was interrupted by a distraught proclamation from the woman, which was increasingly alarming Lily. Her mother was the calmest, best held together woman Lily knew, and to see her loose herself to worry was quite alarming.

"PRUDENT! TO REMIND ME! You are forgetting Jones that I am always reminded of my heritage. Of Lily's heritage, her destiny, her fate. I can't help it. She's my daughter and yet I can do nothing but sit back and watch her deal with this alone! Not even Luke can help her and he's her brother! I hate it! I do!" and then her mother did something she had never seen her do before; she started to cry. Lily was now so rooted to the spot that she knew she could not move even if she wanted to.

"Now, there, there madam, you know Lily know how you feel. You can help her by supporting her in every thing she does, like going to Hogwarts and allowing her to make her own choices. You need to let her live her life and not make her abide by her fate. We all know she can't escape it and she will have to face it sooner or later but what you can do is make sure she's ready for it, and knows how to deal with it. Now come we must make a decision as to how we are going to deal with your mother. She will be opposed to Lily's going to Hogwarts, unless we can find a way to get her compromise," Jones stated.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Lily smiled. Jones always knew how to cheer people up while allowing them to keep their dignity about it. But then she frowned. She had never seen her mother like that yet from the way Jones had spoken it sounded like it had happened more than once before. It pained her to think that she had made her mother that upset as to cry in front of someone, seeing as how proud a person her mother was. She thought over what her mother and Jones had said about her destiny. Ah yes her destiny. The invisible brick wall she was forever running into that kept her from living her own life. Her destiny that dictated every aspect of her life from the way she talked to exactly what she ate. It was the same destiny that had always kept Luke, her mother, her father, and most especially her grandmother on their toes. The same one that made it very unlikely that she would ever reach her middle twenties. While Lily brooded over what her mother and Jones and George had said she also thought about what they **DIDN'T** say, and that was a lot.

**-**

And of course in the middle of all this brooding was Luke. He was in his room concentrating on his sister's thoughts when he was quite rudely interpreted (or at least in his opinion) by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked thoroughly annoyed that he had to stop listening in on Lily's thoughts. He knew he shouldn't intrude, but her was her brother after all, and it was his right to be sneaky and nosy when the occasion called for it.

"It's Mr. Potter from the other day. I've brought someone to meet you. May we come in?" Mr. Potter's voice came from the other side of the door. This piqued Luke's interest - whom had his new acquaintance brought to see him?

"Yes please do!" Luke called back.

The doorknob turned and in walked Mr. Potter. Behind him was a boy who looked exactly like him except twenty years younger, two and half feet shorter, much skinnier and **MUCH** more hyper. The boy seemed a little nervous yet like his father confidant. He spotted Luke and relaxed.

"Hello my name's Luke and may I ask who you are?" Luke said as politely as possible. Lily was the one with the manners and training for this. Not Luke, her was the straight to the point, tell it like it is twin, something his Grandmother found extremely annoying.

"Oh, I'm James, James Potter," he said and stuck out his arm.

"Nice to meet you James Potter," Luke said taking the offered arm and shaking it warmly. The boy, James had a firm grip, and was stronger than he looked.

"Would you like to come and sit down?" Luke asked and after the boy nodded his head he led them to the parlor that adjoined his bedroom.

In order to get into the main part of the bedroom you had to first go through the parlor, then a small cozy kitchen and then a living area. The parlor was richly furnished and quite nice. Luke held in a laugh when he noticed James's jaw drop at the size of the place. Most people were that way. Well, at least the few people he brought this far into his quarters were that way.

"So Luke I have a few things I need to see your mother, George and Mr. Jones about so if you will excuse me?" and with that Mr. Potter was gone leaving just him and James.

"So, James what would you like to do?" Luke asked plopping down on a sofa. He noticed that James was already bored by his body language. Luke noted, with ease, that James would be an easy person to read.

"Well, what would you like to do? This is your house," James stated.

"Well, have you ever played a video game?" Luke asked with a mischievous grin.

"Nope. What's a vodeo game?" he asked mispronouncing video game.

"You haven't lived until you've played a video game! Come on," and with that the boys went off to play and do what boys do best; be boys.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! I am SO nice. AND since I gave you such a special treat you can do me a favor by REVIEWING!

**Kelpie**


	8. Fight Fight Fight Fight crowd roars

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, you guys ask for updates I give you TWO in one night! Both exceeding 1000 words. And what do I get? TWO REVIEWS! Two! So I am going to put up a review quota for each chapter. I must get 10 reviews before I write another chapter. Sorry I don't wanna sound snobby but I need the reviews.

**Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"Men is nature's soul mistake."**

_**-W.S. Gilbert**_

**Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight**

Lily was brushing her hair when she heard a loud thump in her brother's room. She quickly set down her brush and focused on her brother's thoughts. When she knew he was safe she resumed brushing but not before asking her brother-

**What are you up to?**

_Oh just playing around. Mr. Potter came by and dropped his son, James, by my room. He is a laugh and a half I'll tell you that! Why, were we being exceptionally loud? _

**Mr. Potter came by? Interesting. Yes you were. I heard you all so keep it down or Petty will - **but what Petty would do Luke never found out because one VERY angry Petunia interrupted their conversation.

"COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! I HAVE GUESTS OVER! OR IS THAT SOME FREAK NECESSITY TO BE LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS!" Petunia screeched. Luke wasn't sure but he was pretty positive she was making more noise than James and he had been making.

"Sorry Petunia, we'll try to keep it down," Luke said trying to avoid a confrontation.

"You ought to be," she said sniffing and left the room huffily.

"Who was that?" Luke had almost forgotten James was there. The boy looked shocked and slightly ruffled.

"Oh just Petunia my sister. Now I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. Sound good?" and with a furious nod from James they left the room to 'rustle up some grub' as James put it.

**-**

Lily sighed upon hearing the conversation between her two siblings. They always seemed to fight, no matter what. It was a constant sore spot with her parents and she knew they worried about the magnitude of her siblings' arguments. She sighed again with the thought that she could do nothing about it, but to let things run their course.

Lily exited her bedroom and headed towards the blue parlor room on the second floor. During Petty and Luke's tiff George had knocked on her door with the message that she was to report to the parlor as soon as was possible to meet her mother and father. Lily of course had found it peculiar that Luke was not told the same but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She was sure that whatever her parents' reasons were they were for the best. Like always she put her complete and total faith into two people who could very likely unwillingly be her downfall.

**-**

Lily entered the room with a formal posture about her. She seemed confident and appeared much older than she actually was. This was of course due to the immense amounts of etiquette training she had under gone. She noticed that Mr. Potter and her father, who had been talking animatedly when she first walked in, stopped abruptly when they noticed her enter. With a small, polite smile Lily gracefully sat down opposite her mother. She spared a glance to her mother while the others got seated and was startled to see her quite pale and nervous. Lily's curiosity got the better of her and she quietly asked-

"Mother, you look ill. Are you alright?" Lily tried not to show how worried she was.

"Yes dear, I am fine. Just a little thirsty. Marie please some drinks if you will, and something to eat," she asked the maid who had appeared at the door. With a murmured 'yes madam' she was gone.

"So Lily, I am sure you are curious as to why your presence was requested," Lily's father stated, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes I am, but I am more curious about the fact that Luke is not here. Is he not to know of this meeting?" Lily asked, carefully choosing her words. Mr. Potter noticed this and with equally carefully chosen words said-

"He may but this has more to do with you than your brother. It will affect you both but it will affect you more," he gave Lily's father a look as if to say 'It's your ball.'

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with growing dread. It could not be good.

"Well, honey, your grandmother doesn't want you to attend Hogwarts. She has straight out refused permission. So we offered a compromise," he mother said tenderly as if what she was about to hear would kill her.

"Mum, your starting to scare me. What did she say?" Lily barely kept her voice from shaking. This could not be good for Mr. Potter was shooting her looks of utmost pity and her mother looked as if she was afraid that Lily was a porcelain doll and could break at any moment.

"We asked her if you could attend Beauxbatons. And she said it would be alright," her father said, voice dripping with pity.

Lily felt as if someone had punched her in the chest. In the back of her mind she had always known that it was a possibility to be split up from Luke but she hadn't really considered. But now it was a reality. And it, as the Yanks said, sucked. Majorly sucked.

**Author's Note:** Hey what do you think? SURPRISE! I told you guys there would be a ton of surprises!

**Musicizdbest:** Thanks, I'm glad you like! I think you are the one person who has reviewed the new chapters.

**Geminia:** Thanks, that's a really good idea! Don't worry I don't have any plans as of yet for a death of Luke chapter. I'm glad you like the twin thing. I've seen it done but it was never really good, like it wasn't taken as far as it could've. So I'm glad you like it. THANKS FOR REVIEWING

I have another question for you all though and it is:

Should Lily go to: Hogwarts Beauxbatons Salem Academy of America Other

Most votes wins! REVIEW PLEASE!

Love ya lots,

**Kelpie**

**P.S:** I OWN GEORGE, LUKE, JONES, AND THE GRANDMAMA, AND MARIE! AND THE PLOT BUT NOTHING ELSE!


	9. Um Can You Spell ANGST?

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

**Cat:** I know it sounds alike but in one of the books it says that both James and Harry were named that way by switching the first and middle names. And about the Beauxbatons thing, I would and am still planning on skipping to the 5th year so I wouldn't have to do that. But thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!

**Jamc91:** I am glad you are so passionate! Lol! But even if Lily were to go to another school it may not be the entire time. Who knows? As for the last three chapters that was spur of the moment stuff. I am VERY happy you like and just so you know your review has made my day!

So anyway please review guys! I really look forward to reading them and they mean a lot to me. Just so you guys know Luke won't be dying anytime soon. Also if any one wants to e-mail me DON'T use the link on my info page. E-mail me at , TOPIC: YOUR FAN FICTION. If it is not labeled as such I WILL NOT READ IT! And on with the story-

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"Nothing is fitted to anybody which he is not fitted to by nature to bare."**

_**-Marcus Aurelius**_

**Chapter Nine: Um, Can You Spell Angst?**

**It's About Life**

James wandered around the large grove behind his house absentmindedly. His mind was really on Luke. He was a great guy and loads of fun to hang out with, yet he was completely different from his best friend Sirius Black. While Sirius was the exact opposite of his name, Luke could be quite mannerly at times. And while Luke had insisted that his sister (whom James had yet to meet) was the one with the political skill and refined manners he couldn't help but think that Luke was being slightly modest. He had seen the interaction between Luke and his father and he could tell Luke had been very well taught. Of course it would make sense, but he hadn't really thought about that side of the boy's upbringing.

He had had loads of fun that day with Luke and felt that he knew the boy know quite well yet he couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something from him. Like the time when Luke had gone extremely quiet and later accounting it to remembering something or other that he had had to do.

James suddenly frowned. An image of a very tall, very skinny, very horse like girl came into his mind. Petunia, he thought with utmost disgust. He couldn't see how in the world Luke put up with her! If she had been his sister he would've dealt with her **LONG** ago! Like putting a dung bomb in her room. James smiled evilly and continued to daydream about different ways to torture Petunia, unaware that someone was watching him.

As always, Harry J. Potter ((**AN:** THIS IS HARRY'S GRANDPA)) arose before the crack of dawn and took his daily ice cold shower. Once done he quickly went downstairs for breakfast and was quite surprised to see his son already down in the dining room and eating. With quick good morning to the house elves and to his son, he sat down eager to eat and start his day. Harry J. Potter could tell that today was going to be a good day. He could just feel it.

Rolling over on her bed, Lily Evans cried. It was one of the few times in her life that she had done so and she was doing it now. But of course who could really blame her? She had, at the most been separated from Luke for a night or two but never a whole school year. And it was about to happen.

Lily could feel the pain burning inside of her. It hurt, and made her want to gasp for air yet when she gasped it did not help. She wanted to scream to yell to throw a tantrum to do SOMETHING but she would not because that was what children did and she had had to leave that part of her behind a long time ago. In order to survive she had left a piece of her behind, the part that made her want to do spontaneous things and it had cost her. It still cost her. But it was essential and it was 'in the past so nothing can be done about it,' she thought to herself. And these thoughts alone made her sob all the more, now not only for her brother but now for herself as she realized once again what her destiny meant: she was to be alone forever.

Half way through Luke's piano practice he gave a scream of sheer pain and fell to the ground. He felt it. Lily's pain. And it made his want to scratch his stomach out or choke himself or something. He wreathed on the ground as the servants and his teacher watched him frozen in horror. He whimpered and gasped for air, and finally when it seemed as if he could no longer even breathe and felt as if maintaining consciousness was too much it all stopped. The pain receded as did his desires to do himself bodily harm. He began to breathe normally and his teacher did as well. Luke then knew what he had to do, for Lily as much as himself.

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Really angsty huh? I know, I know but until I get enough votes that covers all the bases for which school to send Lily, I am not going down that road so the sooner you all review and vote the sooner the story moves on! YIPPEE! Hope you all like it and remember REVIEW!

Luv Lots,

**Kelpie**


	10. In Which I Answer People's Questions

**It's About Life**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling. So please don't sue: I own only my beloved summaries.

**Character Pairings: **Lily/James, Lily/OC, James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Luke/OC, and many more!

**Request: **If you read, please review. If you would like to be in the story just say so in your review along with a description of your character and I will squeeze you in. If you would like to beta this please say so in your review. I am re-writing this - by rewriting I mean I am adding in bits and expanding on some of the characters but it will take a while so please be patient.

**Rating: **PG- 13 for language and sexual situations and insinuations.

**Summary:** Because of the life Lily was born into, she had to grow up. She had to deal with things most people would never have to deal with in their lifetime. She had to become an adult far before her time. Now, when she's finally built a new existence for herself her present life and her past will collide, and in doing so, will open up a closet full of skeletons. Skeletons that were meant to stay secret.

**Reviews:** All reviews are welcome and wanted, including flamers. Constructive criticisms, as well as ideas, questions and comments are most needed. Anyone who has an idea for the characters, just say so in your review and I will get back to you about the story. I must warn you now however, that there will be very random moments in this story, loads of songs, and loads of hyperness induced by sugar. You have been forewarned.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Now I KNOW I told you guys that I wasn't going to update for a while but I got really bored waiting for 25 reviews so I decided to hell with that! From now on I will wait for five reviews to update so it'll be quicker updates for you guys! Also thanks to those who reviewed:

**Tribal Leader:** I'm glad you liked it and your story is really good. Happy Halloween!

**Lalila: **All the questions you asked I decided to answer those that I could without completely giving away the story line and plot. So here are the answers-

**Why Beauxbatons?**

_You'll see why later._

**Why her richness?**

_Well, let's see: Her father is the Prime Minister of Great Britain, she is royalty and her grandmother is-, well you've gotta keep reading to find out._

**Why her brother?**

_Just because I wanted Lily to have a brother and he will play a key part in the story. Also Luke and Lily are connected magically so he felt her pain._

**Why the dad?**

_He's the PM of Britain._

**Why the mom?**

_Well, you are gonna find out soon_

**Why the royalty?**

_Hmm... Because she is? I really appreciate the concern about me losing readers and I'm glad you like my story. If you keep reading all of your questions will be answered._

**Lil'minx-Dee:** OMG! I feel so honored that you read my story! I love yours! I am so happy you like it! Your review brightened my day and I hope you update your story as well because this one's for you! ((Don't worry I won't stalk you. yet. lol))

Once again I can't really move the story forwards until I get a few more votes for Lily's school. For those of you who worry that she might not ever go to Hogwarts, don't worry she will, even if I have to toss her through a gigantic portal of pink fluffy bunnies! What notices the readers giving her odd looks Hey it could happen! Any ways one with my story!

**Lily's** thoughts will be in **bold** and _Luke's_ in _italics_.

**Random Quote of the Moment: **

**"To be adult is to be alone."**

**_-Jean Rostand_**

**Chapter Ten: Answering Questions**

**It's About Life**

Lily winced in pain as her maid, Gretchen, pulled on the corset strings more. She hated wearing these old clothes but it could not be helped. Grandmama always insisted on the old clothing of the court. Since Lily and Luke were to see her today they had to tolerate the uncomfortable clothing as well. Lily couldn't help but admit to her self that even though her dress was uncomfortable it was pretty. It was pale lavender with a low neckline that showed her blossoming cleavage. It had a simple white lined pattern and the edges were covered with a beautiful but delicate lace.

Once Lily was secured into the dress Gretchen moved on to her hair. Lily loved her long, straight auburn hair. It was one of the many things she had inherited from her grandmother, and her mother among other things. Gretchen decided to pull it back into a beautiful and intricate bun. After sitting perfectly still and being poked with various bobby pins and having her hair yanked about, the process was complete and Lily swore she saw Gretchen get misty eyed, watching her leave to meet Luke and the others.

"Lily, darling you look gorgeous," her mother whispered as she lightly kissed Lily on the cheek. At that statement Lily wanted to roll her eyes, but decided against it. Her mother was far too nervous today for Lily to annoy her further.

"Thank you mother," Lily replied just as softly. For a moment the distance between the two was evident and it physically pained them both. But they knew it could not be changed.

"Now, remember, you too Luke," she directed at Luke who was done up as well, and who was currently standing next to George, "be polite, mind your manners, and-,"

"Don't mention magic unless other wise told by Grandmama, listen to George and Jones and **DON'T** do any thing to embarrass your father," the twins finished for her grinning. It was a well used warning, one that was used almost every day in the Evans household and the twins had long since committed the speech to memory.

"Don't worry, mother, we know. We're not so little anymore. And remember if we don't listen to George and Jones they MAKE us listen," Lily told her mother reassuringly. Occasionally, her mother needed to be reminded that they weren't four years old and still stuck in the let's-see-who-can-give-Grandmother-a-heart-attack-sooner stage. They had been able to get sway with it _then_ but they would never get away with it _now_.

Lily's mother smiled through her tears.

"And it's MR. Jones, not Jones. That sounds rude and impolite to refer to him like that" her mother scolded. Recognizing the warning signs that led to a recital of basic cotillion manners, Lily and Luke hurridly jumped (or in Lily's case glided - it was rather hard to jump into anything with corset on) into the awaiting car.

"Sorry mother. Bye! We love you take care!" Luke shouted from the now moving limousine, which the twins had entered during their brief lecture.

"I love you as well!" she called back, as she thought to herself, _'Be safe my darlings and take care of one another'_. She knew they would need all of their wits to get through today.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"One lump or two, your highness?" asked the servant.

"Two please," Lily responded. Normally Lily wouldn't have been drinking tea but today was the exception. She needed something to calm her nerves and gratefully accepted the offered porcelain cup.

She was silently wondering if she was doing the right thing. To confront Her Majesty the Queen of England and tell her that 'to hell with what you want I'm doing what I want to do' might make you question yourself as well. But Luke told her to do what her heart said, and this was it. She just wasn't sure if it was the **_smartest_** thing to do.

_Are you sure about this? _Luke silently asked her. She could tell he was concerned for her. He knew, just as well as she did that it was not a good thing to cross their Grandmother. It could lead to loss of limbs, and possibly even extremely important body organs.

**Well, you were the one who told me to trust my instincts** she reminded him.

_Yes, but, that was before you said you were going to summon the source of all EVIL _he joked at his new nickname for their grandmother.

**Would you stop! You know she isn't the source of all evil, and besides she isn't that bad.** Yet even as she said it Lily knew her voice gave way to the fact she was unsure of this fact. And Lily was quite unsure.

_No, I will not! She didn't even give us a real reason for separating us! I am tired of her trying to control every aspect of our lives! Just because you are her heir, doesn't mean she can boss you around all the time. Or me, mother, and father! He's the bloody Prime Minister for Pete's sake_! He exclaimed angrily. He wished his parents would grow a pair for once!

**Luke! Watch your language or I'll tell mother!** They then had to end their conversation because there in the doorway was the one person in the entire world that controlled their futures:

Their Grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

Piper and Leo from Charmed, only I changed Cole to the source of all evil but considering he BECAME the source it is kinda the same.

Okay hope you like this chapter! Now you know what to do! Review! Also I hope this answered some of the questions a lot of you had. AND BEFORE YOU LEAVE...

Please vote for which school Lily should attend:

a) Hogwarts

b) Beauxbatons

c) Durmstrang

d) Salem Witch Academy of America

e) other

IF YOU GUYS DON'T VOTE THE STORY WON'T PROGRESS! I know these social scenes are annoying and you want me to get the hell on with the story but I need these votes. The sooner I get the votes the sooner the story will get rolling! So…

REVIEW AND VOTE!

**Kelpie**


	11. Two Twins Two Schools One Grandmama and

**Author's Note:** Well I am really bored at the moment and I know I really ought to wait but hey, I'll be nice! That and I really want to see the chapter amounts become less than the word count and unless I write more than a thousand words per chapter that won't happen. If you have no clue what I'm rambling on about ignore it. I also wanna know: If I put some songs in here will you guys flame me? Because I wanna know before I do so. Any ways if you guys wanna e-mail me do so at Also just do you guys know even IF Lily goes to another school she will end up at Hogwarts. some how. I was really excited when I got on and saw that I had 24 reviews! 24! That made my day and trust me it's been extra crappy. So thanks to all of you who reviewed-

Lalila: I'm glad I could clear up the confusion. Thanks for your vote! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING LOL!

Jessica: Thanks so much! It means a lot that you like my story! Thanks for the vote! KEEP REVIEWING!

SiLlY LiLy: That's kinda my plan if she goes to another school. I am glad you like it and thanks for voting! KEEP REVIEWING!

Hermione06560: Lol! Thanks for voting and reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!

Athena Diagon Cat: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about your great- great- .. Grandmother! But take note that this won't mention that. It'll be like a modern day high school thing except all girls. But if that brings back too much hurt lemme know! I am glad you like my story.

Musicizdbest: I am glad your back! Lol! I missed your helpful and encouraging reviews. What confuses you? Maybe I could sort it all out. And you know what's really funny? Your thing about SWA that was EXACTLY what I was thinking. Glad you still like it! REVIEW!

ICanCountC:137: Thanks for your review! That's kinda what I was thinking about so I'm glad you agree! KEEP REVIEWING!

Just thought I'd let you know at the moment the voting total is this: Hogwarts: 4 Salem Witch Academy: 2 Beauxbatons: 2 Durmstrang and Other: 0

But even though those are the totals so far I still haven't made up my mind. At the moment I'm leaning towards SWA but I may yet be swayed. So you know what to do!

READ AND REVIEW!

READ AND REVIEW!

READ AND REVIEW!

READ AND REVIEW!

And now on with the story!

****

Lily stood up, as did Luke. They didn't dare to remove their eyes from their Grandmother, knowing it would immediately invoke a reprove from her.

"Hello, Lily, Luke I am glad you could make it. I am glad to see my beautiful grandchildren again," she said formally, inclining her head to imply they could take a seat again, which they did.

"As are we Grandmother. It warms our hearts to see you so well," Lily said with a warm smile. Luke smiled as well.

"I must admit I am quite curious as to why you asked me to meet with you," said the elder woman.

" Grandmother, I want to go to Hogwarts. So does Luke. We won't be split up. With all due respect, what can be gained by splitting us up?" Lily decided to cut to the chase. She was as tired as Luke was about this entire thing.

"Quite direct this morning are we not? Very well, Lily you need to learn to be able to live by yourself without your brother for support. There will be a time when you must do this and I want the two of you to be prepared," she said in a final tone.

"Well it's not your choice is it? It's mine and Lily's, no one else's!" Luke burst out. Lily was barely able to keep her face blank. Luke never lost his temper in front of her Grandmother. No one did. Lily's Grandmother put her tea down and gave Luke a sharp look.

"I am your Grandmother and the Queen. Those facts alone make it my choice. Not yours Luke. That out burst of yours proves nothing but that I am right. You are too opinionated and too concerned about your sister's life rather than your own," she said as if daring him to argue.

All of the sudden Lily felt a rush of anger, one like she never experienced. Her grandmother was afraid. She was afraid of her and Luke's bond. She knew how powerful they were together and she wanted to break that bond. Lily startled everyone in the room including Luke by standing up and saying in a deadly voice-

"No. You are scared, of our power. But not even you shall break it. This is the one factor of my life that you shall not control. What I eat, where I go, whom I speak with, what I wear maybe but not if I see my brother," she said but immediately regretted it. Her Grandmother rose to her full height and every line in her face was etched in furry and determination.

"Who do think you are talking to? No young lady I see now I was right. But you two will need more than a country between the two of you. Luke you will go to Hogwarts as planned. But you young lady, you will go to the Salem Witch Academy in America. We will see if we can't hammer out this rebel streak you have do suddenly shown. Now I expect to see you two back here promptly next week at the same time. Good day," and with that she was gone.

Then Lily and Luke did something that they had not done together in a long time. They sat down on the couch and cried.

****

So what do ya think? I know this one is shorter but the next chapter's gonna be really long, trust me.

READ AND REVIEW!

READ AND REVIEW!

Kelpie.


	12. To Be Cruel Is To Be Kind

**Author's Note:** HI ALL!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I have 40 reviews!!!! So I've decided to consider making a sequel but if I do note that I must get 200 reviews for this story first! MWHAHAHHAHAHA! Aren't I soooooooooo evil??? Thanks to those who reviewed:

Hermione06560: You have doctors too??? OMG I AM NOT ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But SIRIUSLY I am glad you still luff my fic!! And I've got a question for you. ARE YOU PYSCHIC? WHAT'S MY FUTURE? But honestly that was more than a little obvious, but what can I say? I am an obvious kinda girl.

Manny: OMG!!!!!!!! SOMEONE LOVES AND HATES ME!!!! I am so ((as Hermione06560 so eloquently put it)) terched!!!! And sorry it's taken me SO long to repost!!! Lol!!! REVIEW!!!

Lalila: Hey no worries! So what parts of the plot are MIA again? If they're crucial I wanna know so I can fix em! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! )

Gata: I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the cliffhanging part.. I would've hung myself but then you would never've found out about all the big twists coming up!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

Potter Empress: YOU LOVE MY STORY???!!!!! OMG!!!!! worships ground she walks upon I LOVE URS!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

Alright now I was wondering if once I'm done with this one, I should write another. You see I've got an idea that's just bouncing around trying to get out. So tell me what you think- Dawson's Creek- MWPP style!!!!

Lemme know, kay?

On with our little/big princess!-

**It's About Life**

"What time is it Lee?" Lily asked using Leala's nickname while rushing out of the bathroom while putting her hair in a messy bun.

She was wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a white cami under a white hooded sweatshirt. She tried to put on her tennis shoes at the same time, to no avail. She fell over and all four girls cracked up.

"Um you've got about and hour before you have to meet 'The Jolly Woman', so let's go get some breakfast," she said while dodging the shoe that had been thrown in her direction.

"Hey what was that for?" Lee asked pretending to pout.

"THAT was for worrying me to death and calling Mrs. Jansen 'the Jolly Woman'. It's disrespectful, when she's so nice to us," Lily reprimanded while finally taking the time to slow down and out her shoes on right.

"Nice? You call giving us detentions nice?" she asked even though she knew Lily was right. They got away with a lot including pranks and ... other things. But Lee was never one to back down from an argument. Lily seemed to be thinking along these lines because she said-

"Yeah, nice. If it were any other Headmistress we'd have been kicked out a long time ago. You know that Lee, so stop frikin arguing with me already!" Lily finished with exasperation. Lee, Dawn and Reia all smiled at this. They remembered when Lily used to not only speak like she was an Englishwoman but sound like it too. Her accent was almost completely gone now and it only resurfaced when she was extremely angry and or pissed off. She had also added a lot of words to her vocabulary.

Lily noticed the grins and said, "what?"

"Nothing Lil, we were just remembering the first time you used your first Americanism," Dawn said giggling at the memory.

Lily couldn't help but laugh as well. She remembered it just like it was yesterday, even though it had been during her 3rd year.

**FLASHBACK**

Lily was really worried. Dawn wasn't acting like her usual chipper self. She was walking around and mopping. And she wasn't eating right and she barely talked anymore. She was officially freaked out when she'd asked Dawn were she was going after breakfast and Dawn had said,

"The library but if I'm not in 1st period it's because I killed myself." Dawn had been trying to make a joke but Lily could tell she was being completely serious. She was thinking about killing herself. And she had to find out why.

So she had first gone to Lee and Reia and they had noticed it too. Once they'd compared notes they discovered she'd said the same thing to them all, and they were really scared. It was then that Lily had made a plan. Lee would come with her and ask anyone they could think of about what was up, while Reia would try to find Dawn and get her to explain why the depression. So now they were off and looking. Lily and Lee's first stop would be all of their other friends, but they'd gotten a 'no but she's been acting really distant lately' answer from all. Next the teachers and the answer was the same. Finally Lily decided to go to Dawn's sisters, Diana and Selene. They could know. But the two girls were no where to be found. Finally after what seemed like ages, they found them surrounded by a huge group of girls who were hanging on their every word for some fashion advice.

The two were quite popular. Lily and Lee tried to get through politely but when that didn't work, Lily got pissed. Not so much at the big crowd, (well maybe a little) but at the fact that it was taking her so long to find help for Dawn. So she of course lost it.

"WATCH OUT! NANCY DREW COMING THROUGH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The crowd split into to. Or as Lee said-

"Wow, they made like a banana and split!" but quickly shut up after a look from Lily. She was a woman on a mission.

"Oh hey Lily, Leala, what's up? By the way Lily that was a great, how does Dawn put it again? Oh yeah, it was a great Americanism," Salene said enthusiastically but stopped when she say the look on Lily's face. "What's wrong, is Dawn okay?" she asked already worried.

"That's what we came to ask you but in a more private manner," Lily said indicating they needed to have this conversation alone.

"Oh of course let's just go to an empty classroom. Come on," Diana said. Diana was the elder one but only by a year. She was in her seventh and final year at SWA while Salene was in her sixth. But despite the age difference, the two were best friends.

"So what is this about?" Diana cut to the chase the moment they'd entered the room. She looked worried already.

"Well, we're afraid Dawn's going to kill herself," Lily said being blunt. If they were correct they didn't have time to dance around the issue.

At this Selene paled and Diana had to sit down. Selene would have had to but seeing as she was already sitting she didn't need to.

"How do you know?" Diana asked after a moment of silence. Lily was suddenly quiet so Lee answered for her-

"She joked about it at breakfast but we could all tell that she wasn't. She was actually seriously thinking about it. And she's been so depressed lately, everyone's noticed. And not only that Lily seems to have a sixth sense for these types of things," but her voice died out when she saw the look on Lily's face. It was a mixture of worry, sadness, shock but most of all horror.

"Lils, Lils, what's the matter?" but there was no response. Lee was beginning to get scared. She looked at Selene and saw a look of hopelessness on her face and Lee was even more terrified. But what scared Lee the most was the look on Diana's face. Her face looked EXACTALLY like Lily's.

****

MWAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know I am so evil and you guys are all wondering about why they laughed about this horrible memory, but that's gonna be answered soon in the next chappie! I am so happy cause a muse cam by today and not only was I given inspiration for the next few chapters, I was given a great idea for a plot twist. But those of you who watch 'Charmed', will recognize it so much sooner cause it's kinda sorta where I got my idea.

Xander, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Episode is unknown Piper, Trial By Magic, Season 4, Charmed

ALSO REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!

REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!!

Hope ya'll liked it!!!

Kelpie


	13. What Is an Americanism?

**Author's Note:** HI ALL!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I have 40 reviews!!!! So I've decided to consider making a sequel but if I do note that I must get 200 reviews for this story first! MWHAHAHHAHAHA! Aren't I soooooooooo evil??? Thanks to those who reviewed:

Hermione06560: You have doctors too??? OMG I AM NOT ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But SIRIUSLY I am glad you still luff my fic!! And I've got a question for you. ARE YOU PYSCHIC? WHAT'S MY FUTURE? But honestly that was more than a little obvious, but what can I say? I am an obvious kinda girl.

Manny: OMG!!!!!!!! SOMEONE LOVES AND HATES ME!!!! I am so ((as Hermione06560 so eloquently put it)) terched!!!! And sorry it's taken me SO long to repost!!! Lol!!! REVIEW!!!

Lalila: Hey no worries! So what parts of the plot are MIA again? If they're crucial I wanna know so I can fix em! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! )

Gata: I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the cliffhanging part.. I would've hung myself but then you would never've found out about all the big twists coming up!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

Potter Empress: YOU LOVE MY STORY???!!!!! OMG!!!!! worships ground she walks upon I LOVE URS!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

Alright now I was wondering if once I'm done with this one, I should write another. You see I've got an idea that's just bouncing around trying to get out. So tell me what you think- Dawson's Creek- MWPP style!!!!

Lemme know, kay?

On with our little/big princess!-

**It's About Life**

"What time is it Lee?" Lily asked using Leala's nickname while rushing out of the bathroom while putting her hair in a messy bun.

She was wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a white cami under a white hooded sweatshirt. She tried to put on her tennis shoes at the same time, to no avail. She fell over and all four girls cracked up.

"Um you've got about and hour before you have to meet 'The Jolly Woman', so let's go get some breakfast," she said while dodging the shoe that had been thrown in her direction.

"Hey what was that for?" Lee asked pretending to pout.

"THAT was for worrying me to death and calling Mrs. Jansen 'the Jolly Woman'. It's disrespectful, when she's so nice to us," Lily reprimanded while finally taking the time to slow down and out her shoes on right.

"Nice? You call giving us detentions nice?" she asked even though she knew Lily was right. They got away with a lot including pranks and ... other things. But Lee was never one to back down from an argument. Lily seemed to be thinking along these lines because she said-

"Yeah, nice. If it were any other Headmistress we'd have been kicked out a long time ago. You know that Lee, so stop frikin arguing with me already!" Lily finished with exasperation. Lee, Dawn and Reia all smiled at this. They remembered when Lily used to not only speak like she was an Englishwoman but sound like it too. Her accent was almost completely gone now and it only resurfaced when she was extremely angry and or pissed off. She had also added a lot of words to her vocabulary.

Lily noticed the grins and said, "what?"

"Nothing Lil, we were just remembering the first time you used your first Americanism," Dawn said giggling at the memory.

Lily couldn't help but laugh as well. She remembered it just like it was yesterday, even though it had been during her 3rd year.

**FLASHBACK**

Lily was really worried. Dawn wasn't acting like her usual chipper self. She was walking around and mopping. And she wasn't eating right and she barely talked anymore. She was officially freaked out when she'd asked Dawn were she was going after breakfast and Dawn had said,

"The library but if I'm not in 1st period it's because I killed myself." Dawn had been trying to make a joke but Lily could tell she was being completely serious. She was thinking about killing herself. And she had to find out why.

So she had first gone to Lee and Reia and they had noticed it too. Once they'd compared notes they discovered she'd said the same thing to them all, and they were really scared. It was then that Lily had made a plan. Lee would come with her and ask anyone they could think of about what was up, while Reia would try to find Dawn and get her to explain why the depression. So now they were off and looking. Lily and Lee's first stop would be all of their other friends, but they'd gotten a 'no but she's been acting really distant lately' answer from all. Next the teachers and the answer was the same. Finally Lily decided to go to Dawn's sisters, Diana and Selene. They could know. But the two girls were no where to be found. Finally after what seemed like ages, they found them surrounded by a huge group of girls who were hanging on their every word for some fashion advice.

The two were quite popular. Lily and Lee tried to get through politely but when that didn't work, Lily got pissed. Not so much at the big crowd, (well maybe a little) but at the fact that it was taking her so long to find help for Dawn. So she of course lost it.

"WATCH OUT! NANCY DREW COMING THROUGH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The crowd split into to. Or as Lee said-

"Wow, they made like a banana and split!" but quickly shut up after a look from Lily. She was a woman on a mission.

"Oh hey Lily, Leala, what's up? By the way Lily that was a great, how does Dawn put it again? Oh yeah, it was a great Americanism," Salene said enthusiastically but stopped when she say the look on Lily's face. "What's wrong, is Dawn okay?" she asked already worried.

"That's what we came to ask you but in a more private manner," Lily said indicating they needed to have this conversation alone.

"Oh of course let's just go to an empty classroom. Come on," Diana said. Diana was the elder one but only by a year. She was in her seventh and final year at SWA while Salene was in her sixth. But despite the age difference, the two were best friends.

"So what is this about?" Diana cut to the chase the moment they'd entered the room. She looked worried already.

"Well, we're afraid Dawn's going to kill herself," Lily said being blunt. If they were correct they didn't have time to dance around the issue.

At this Selene paled and Diana had to sit down. Selene would have had to but seeing as she was already sitting she didn't need to.

"How do you know?" Diana asked after a moment of silence. Lily was suddenly quiet so Lee answered for her-

"She joked about it at breakfast but we could all tell that she wasn't. She was actually seriously thinking about it. And she's been so depressed lately, everyone's noticed. And not only that Lily seems to have a sixth sense for these types of things," but her voice died out when she saw the look on Lily's face. It was a mixture of worry, sadness, shock but most of all horror.

"Lils, Lils, what's the matter?" but there was no response. Lee was beginning to get scared. She looked at Selene and saw a look of hopelessness on her face and Lee was even more terrified. But what scared Lee the most was the look on Diana's face. Her face looked EXACTALLY like Lily's.

****

MWAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know I am so evil and you guys are all wondering about why they laughed about this horrible memory, but that's gonna be answered soon in the next chappie! I am so happy cause a muse cam by today and not only was I given inspiration for the next few chapters, I was given a great idea for a plot twist. But those of you who watch 'Charmed', will recognize it so much sooner cause it's kinda sorta where I got my idea.

Xander, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Episode is unknown Piper, Trial By Magic, Season 4, Charmed

ALSO REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!

REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!! REVIEW AND VOTE!!!

Hope ya'll liked it!!!

Kelpie


	14. FINALLY NO CLIFF HANGER

**Author's Note:** I am so freaking evil!!!!!!!!! ALSO Thanks to those to those who reviewed-

Manny2003: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This one isn't really a cliff hanger! And thanks for reviewing! REVIEW AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!

SiLlY LiLy: Lol! I've been doing that all week! Stupid influenza!!! I have actually been trying to update more, have you noticed?? HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND REVIEW AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!!! Because as you put it so beautifully- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! )

On with the story!

**It's About Life**

Lee immediately knew something was wrong. Lily and Diana had the EXACT same expression on their faces. And it was a happy expression either-

"Lils, what's wrong?" she tenderly asked her friend.

Lily ignored her question and looked at Diana with a mixture of respect, awe, confusion, and about a million different feelings all at one. Lily KNEW she was feeling what Diana was feeling and it scared her. But even more it made her angry she felt that Diana was hiding something from them, something big.

"What is it? What do you know?" she asked Diana. The girl looked shocked for a moment but quickly composed herself. She remembered when Lily felt her feelings, because she felt them become attracted to Lily. They were trying to make a break to go to Lily and when they finally had, Diana had felt Lily, feeling her feelings ((was that English?)).

"We got some news from home a month ago. Was that about the time all this started?" she asked slowly starting to understand Dawn's mood. Lily felt it too.

"Okay spill. What are you hiding from us?" She asked.

"About a month ago we got a letter from home telling us our dad was really sick. He's supposed to be getting better but Dawn for some reason feels responsible. I don't know why but she does. She won't tell us why though," Selene explained. She could tell Diana was in a state. Lily and Lee shared a look and Lily said-

"She's telling the truth. I could tell if she wasn't."

Diana would've been curious if she hadn't felt what had just happened. She knew what she meant. She would feel it.

"Okay look if you find her don't let her do it no matter what and try to get out why she thinks she's responsible," Lily said and with that she and Lee were gone.

"What the Hell was that?" Selene asked still staring at the door.

"I have no idea, Sal," Diana answered.

****

Lily and Lee had finally figured out where Dawn was most likely to be. The soccer field. Unlike most magical academies, SWA, did not have a quidditch team. There had been too few girls interested when they had tried to start one so they just didn't have one. Also unlike most magical schools, SWA was particularly in the ties between muggles and witches and wizards. Because of this the Academy had many muggle sports teams and soccer was one of the most popular. Lily and Dawn were on the team and the loved it. Dawn often came out here to think and they decided today would be no exception.

Lily spotted Dawn's figure lying on the grass and immediately would've panicked if she didn't get a weird vibe from where Dawn was lying. It was a relieved, peaceful one, almost heavenly. But that did nothing to stop Lily form rushing to Dawn's side with Lee not too far behind.

"Dawn what are you doing? You had us worried sick!" Lily whispered and hugged Dawn when the girl's eyes opened.

"YEAH sunshine, you scared us to death! Why were you gonna kill yourself? And where's Reia? Isn't she with you? You didn't kill her did you?" Lily and Dawn started to giggle upon hearing Lee's babbling. When it's seemed there was no end in sight Lily put a hand on Lee's shoulder and said-

"She wasn't going to kill herself, Lee," she stepped back to allow process this. And after a moment-

"Okay then why with the sadness? AND WHERE'S REIA?" She exclaimed.

"Calm down Lee, I'm right behind you! I just went to get you guys," Reia said while unconsciously flipping her hair.

"Oh okay. But Dawn why were you so sad?" Lee asked after a moment and she sat down to show she wasn't budging until she got a answer. Dawn sighed, knowing she would have to tell.

"I don't know guys. I guess I'm worried about my dad. But I would never do that! NEVER! You guys know that!" she said feeling a little down that her own friends thought she was crazy. Lily sensed this and gave Dawn a hug, and said-

"Awe honey we don't think any less of you or anything! We just were worried about you that's all!"

"Um, Lils, did you just call her 'hunny'?" Reia teased but she was a little surprised. Lee obviously thought the same because she followed this up with-

"Uh oh Lils, I think you've been hanging out with us too much your picking up some of our Americanisms!" And at that all four laughed so hard they thought their sides would break.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lily stopped laughing when she remembered something. That had also been the day that her life had changed. Her three friends understood the look on her face and knew immediately that she needed to be alone.

"Hey Lils, meet us down at breakfast," Lee said giving her best friend a hug.

She was worried about Lily, she knew why she had stopped laughing. It was because she'd remembered what else had happened that day. She'd remembered her 'Destiny'. Lee gave one last look to her friend and shut the room's door behind her.

****

Lily knew why Lee and the others had left. They knew she needed to be alone. They knew how hard it was to live her life the way she did. They knew she hurt a lot. But what they didn't know was that Lily liked her power in a way. It made her feel special. She had been chosen. After that day she had found out how she knew what Diana and Dawn felt. She was an empath, some one who felt what other people felt. And sometimes she hated it. It was hard to control sometimes and it meant she had to exercise a lot of control, but as Mrs. Jansen had said, one day it would come in handy. She was given this gift to help people.

After enough time brooding Lily decided to make her way down to breakfast. As she got there she heard Lee saying,

"- I swear I'll kick his you know what if he is in that group! I still think he has no idea what he did to her! Of all the-," but she was cut off when she finally noticed the looks Dawn and Reia were shooting her and she turned around to see Lily grinning at her. As Lily took her seat next to Lee she asked-

"Who's you know what are you going to kick?"

"Oh no ones," Dawn answered for her. Lily raised an eyebrow at her and said delicately-

"Dawn, my dear you are forgetting that I'm an empath. I know when you are lying. Plus I happened to hear enough of Lee's rant to know it is some one. So who is it?" she asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Lils did it ever occur to you that Luke could be in the group?" Lee asked trying to sound casual even though all four girls knew she wasn't being so.

"Yes it did, but the chances are slim! And if he is I'll deal with it then. Now, you guys think there will be any hot guys with them?" Lily asked trying to change the subject and succeeding beautifully.

What Lily didn't want her friends to know was that she had a very strong feeling that he would be and this scared her to death. She did not want to face him. He had severed the connections. He had stopped the relationship. It was his fault, and Lily did not want to know why. She was too scared of the answer.

****

"So how do you think they make them in America? Beautiful, alright, ugly what do you lot think?" Sirius Black asked the four other boys in the compartment.

At the moment they were on the Hogwarts Express headed to London where they would take something or other to their destination: Salem Witch Academy. He looked expectantly at the others and his light blue eyes sparkled with mischief and curiosity.

"I have no clue mate. I've not really met any myself," Remus Lupin the most responsible and polite of the group answered. He noticed his bangs were falling in his eyes so he pushed back the sandy brown hair back while his golden brown eyes danced. He knew what Sirius really meant. Would there be anyone worth snogging there?

"Probably all dull. Hey Luke doesn't your sister go to Salem?" James the tallest and cutest of the group asked a guy who was barely shorter than him with red-brown hair and green eyes, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Wait I didn't know you had a sister Luke!" Sirius exclaimed obviously affronted that he didn't know and James did.

Luke was finally shaken from his thoughts and said, "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" He had obviously not been listening.

"I said you have a sister? And James asked if she went to Salem," Sirius repeated slowly as if talking to a little child. Luke chuckled at Sirius's attitude before answering-

"Yes Padfoot I have a sister, and yeah James she goes to Salem. Why?" Luke asked.

"Well, then won't we see her?" James asked speaking with the same tone Sirius had used before. But before Luke could answer Sirius was bombarding Luke with questions-

"How old is she? What's she look like? Is she single? Can I snog her? Is she like a Slytherin? Why haven't we ever heard about her? Wh-," Sirius was promptly cut off by Remus's hand covering his mouth. After sending him a glare Sirius said-

"Well?"

Luke took a deep breath and tried to answer the questions in order.

"Yes we might see her; she's our age, she's my twin; I've no clue now; no clue; absolutely not; from what I know, no; we've grown apart. Would you like to see a picture of her? Mum sent me her Christmas portrait from fourth year. It's two years old though," and with that Luke whipped out a muggle wallet from no where and flipped past a few pictures to one that was done professionally. It was of a short skinny red head, with frizzled hair, braces, and the largest pimple ever on her nose.

Sirius rolled around in laughter as did, Peter and James. Remus just looked thoughtful. He looked at Luke and asked-

"Did you say this was two years old?" Luke nodded and shot him a curious look. Remus ignored it and pulled out his wand, tapped the picture twice, and muttered something under his breath. Nothing. Remus's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Luke in disbelief. By now the other boys had ceased their fits of laughter in order to see what was up.

"What's the matter Remus? You look like you have just found out something really bad, really shocking, or both," James said.

Remus ignored James and looked Luke in the eye.

"Luke your sister is powerful isn't she?" he stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Luke was beginning to get worried. Remus was acting really odd.

"Because I just tried to use a progression spell on that photo but nothing happened. The reasonable explanation is that she is so powerful her magic is protecting her image," he said like he really didn't want to say it but he knew he had to.

"What's a progression spell?" Peter piped up.

"It's a spell that allows you to see the object of the photograph as it is currently. That was a photo taken two years ago, she would've grown and changed. I wanted to see how she looked now so we could talk to her, but that option is out. Luke did your sister ever exhibit powers that went way above normal magic?" Remus asked giving him a stern look.

"Yes. She's telepathic, or at least she was, I don't know if her powers have grown or not."

James stares in shock. Luke's sister was telepathic? And what was this huge power she seemed to have? And of course most importantly, would any of these American girls be a good snog?

****

Hoped you liked it so know you know what to do! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!

Also de sooner you guys review the sooner I update!!! PS this is my longest chapter so far!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Kelpie


	15. Siruis Gets Majorly Dissed

**Author's Note:** HEY ALL!!!! So did ya like the last chapter? I hope so!!!! I am still sick but I decided to try to update anyway. Sense I got 49 REVIEWS, I decided to update (by the way that's only one away from fifty which is half of a hundred which is half of two hundred which is all that's need to get me to write a sequel! So review! I want to thank you all who reviewed:

Lalila: Thanks for the tip but it was crucial for the story line. You'll get what I mean on you go to the next chappie! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Manny2003: I am so glad you like my story! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside! ) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

Hermione06560: I know! I was so proud of myself for giving out two chapters in one day especially considering one of them was my longest chapter! Darn it I was hoping you could tell me what's going to happened in the 6th book but oh well. Oh you gots your own special rubbery room too! Wow! Same here! But I don't like worms either. their too wormy. Nope but thanks! I LOVE THAT! Lily will say that I promise!!! Hehehehe. Don't worry the longer the review the happier I am! I'm gonna go check out your stories later! And thanx for putting my story on you favorites! It makes me feel special!

Lily flower: I intend to keep it up and thanks! I am glad you like my story! And don't worry James and Lily will get together eventually but James has gotta be a you know what first. Maybe. But Lily will be meeting the Hogwarts group within the next chapter or so, so don't worry! It's all good!

Cora Eloise: I'm glad you love it!!! I love that you love it!!! And here's more for ya!!! Keep reviewing!!! THANX!!!

Silly Lily: I know I'm trying, but I've had a bit of writers block. Sorry. And you are welcome about the cliff hanger! REVIEW!

Ilufffluff: Wow you love fluff too? Well there will be a little in the story. But not too much. There are also gonna be major makeout scenes, I've actually already written one of them! Thanks, I'm glad you really like it that means a lot to get reviews form people like you cause it just brightens my day!

So thanks again to all of you who reviewed and now back to the story!

**It's About Life**

Lily walked into the dining hall with a happy expression plastered on her face. She was not going to let her destiny ruin her day or her friends. So when her friends asked her if she was okay, it wasn't surprising for her to hear herself say-

"Nope, I haven't been okay in years!"

Her friends laughed for a moment when they saw she was joking and resumed their original conversation.

"So, Lily, are guys in England hot? Or are they stuck up?" Reia asked.

"Hmm. Well, the last time I was there I wasn't really interested in guys but I think that it's a mix. Oh, but I did see a few."

At this the four girls launched into a heated debate about a very important issue: would any of the British guys be good to hook up with?

****

"Okay, could you give me all the bad news at once? Do you have to keep doling it out for dramatic effect?" Lily asked.

They had been talking about what she was going to miss in the classes that day because she was showing the Hogwarts group around, and she had just found out she would have to miss a mandatory Muggle Life class. She was not happy.

"Whoa, calm down Lils! I'm sure you can see Professor Thomas about rescheduling it for you. I mean your missing it is due to circumstances beyond your control. And if she doesn't listen, which I highly doubt she will, you can just tell Mrs. Jensen about it," Reia soothed. Lily did not need to be uptight the day she was going to see her brother again after six years.

"Sorry, guys, you're right. I know you all told me not to 'sense' you but your emotions are throwing themselves at me. What are you guys hiding?" Lily asked. She hated secrets. Dawn glanced at Reia and Lee before saying-

"Lils, you do realize that there is a really big chance that Luke is in that Hogwarts group. It's made up of six members of each house in the sixth year. That gives him like a sixty- percent chance of coming. Or at least one of his friends," Dawn explained.

"Look, guys, I thought we talked about this. I will handle it. I'm not gonna go off the handle," Lily said a little annoyed that they kept pushing the issue.

Seeing that Lily wanted a topic change Lee said-

"So Lily when does Chrys get back?"

"Um, Damien said he would drop her off tonight, roughly around dinner," Lily answered.

Still getting the 'don't go there' vibe from her Lee changed topic once more.

"So how about them Cowboys?"

****

Luke looked at the huge mansion/castle in front of him with awe. It was too small to be called a castle yet way too big to be called a mansion. It was slightly Old Victorian with Ivy along the white sides and with the iron balconies, it looked quite old.

"Come along we shall be at the Headmistress' promptly. But before we meet I want you all to know that you had better be on your best behavior or I will make you regret the day you were born. If you put a toe out of line you will be very sorry indeed. Any questions?" An older looking woman who seemed quite strict. Luke saw Sirius raise his hand and knew what was coming next.

The woman sighed, "yes Sirius, what do you want to know?" she asked obviously not wanting to hear whatever question her had. Sirius' eyes sparkled with mischief and he said-

"Where do we go to snog?"

"That was inappropriate Mr. Black, 10 points from Gryffindor for improper questioning of an authority figure. Anyone else who would like to loose points?" the group was silent.

"Very well follow me," and with that she made a sharp turn of the heel and was briskly walking up to the doors of the building. The group of students trotted to catch up to her, as Sirius said, quite loudly, -

"Well I guess Minnie woke up on the wrong side of the lake this morning!"

Remus snorted and replied, "yeah and she found YOU on it."

Upon hearing this Luke, Peter, and James broke into laughter. They agreed with the werewolf. But it took Sirius a few seconds to figure it out and when he did he said:

"Hey! That was mean!"

James laughed and shot back-

"Took you a moment mate."

Sirius scowled at his best friend and lightly punched his shoulder, but not so lightly that it didn't hurt.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Sirius, I didn't start it-," but James was cut off but a loud clearing of the throat.

The group of boys looked up to see a woman who bared a remarkable resemblance to Dumbledore, and a very, as the yanks said, 'pissed off' Professor McGonagall. The woman who bared such a strong resemblance to Dumbledore smiled before saying,

"Welcome to the Salem Witchcraft Academy of North America. I am Headmistress Jansen. I hope you will enjoy your stay here but it seems that if things continue, some of you will wind up spending most of it in intensive care," she joked smiling.

A voice from behind her said-

"Now, now, Mrs. Jansen I thought that quipping was MY job!" a definite female voice behind the elder woman joked. James could see Headmistress Jansen's face light up in a smile as she turned and said to the owner of the voice-

"Now, now, Lily, don't worry you are not out of a job yet. I just had to begin without you and someone had to-," she was cut off but obviously not in an unkind way as if she was used to the routine with -

"-To lighten the mood? Come on Professor, you know we wouldn't let Lily be late," a lean girl with light brown hair and blue green eyes.

The group noticed how quite suddenly three other girls had joined this girl Lily, without making a sound, and Lily was not even affected by their abrupt entrance. Nor was the Professor obviously because she said-

"I know as much Lee but you never can tell with you lot. Now why don't we introduce you to our guests, seeing as how familiar they will be with you four soon," she said the word familiar as if she was using the word to be polite. The girl named Lily smiled.

"Of course," she turned to the group and now they could see her clearer.

She had auburn hair and bright green emerald eyes and her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing jeans and a white sweatshirt with a hood on it and she was glowing. Her smile made all the boys get butterflies in their stomachs except for Luke. James glanced at him to see him frowning, in thought. Luke thought to himself. He knew that smile. He knew it but he couldn't place it and then it all clicked.

"As you all probably heard who I am form Professor Jenson, I am-," but she was cut off by a rather strangled gasp and a statement of

"Lily?"

Lily was slightly confused she had heard that voice before. She knew that voice. And then it all clicked...

"Luke?"

****

Okay I know a really bad chapter. In fact it sucked. But I am suffering from writers block people! Help me! And review. Review! Review! You must review!!!!

Also, I know that Peter sucks and all, the murderous traitor that he is but he has to be in the story and he has to look good, cause if he doesn't then it makes James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Dumbledore look REALLY bad so he's gotta be in here, even though I hate him. I mean it makes no sense what so ever to make him all idiotic because then MPP and Lily and Dumbledore look like idiots for trusting him and they look really gullible and stupid so I think he had to have gone bad AFTER Hogwarts when he had the time and space to go and not be noticed. So that's my logic. So now read and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Kelpie


	16. Lee Kicks Lukes Butt, Well Kind Of

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll, I'm back!!! Did ya miss me??? Sorry it's taken two months to update but I had a huge writer's block. I wanna thank everyone who continuously checked back to see if I'd updated. And thanks to all my really loyal reviewers. I hope to start regular updates back up again but it may be awhile. Anyways I wanna thank:

Sea-my-eyes: thanks so much! Sorry about my really------------------- long delay!!!

Swishy Willow Wand: I am so sorry about not updating sooner! I just needed a break and I had hit a really big writers block! SO sorry hope you'll like this chapter!

JeSsIe: I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger thing! I never meant for that to happen! I hope you like this chapter! AND REVIEW!!!

HP Fan ) : Sorry about the hole not updating thing! I really didn't mean to get writer's block! Promise!

Swishy Willow Wand: I'm updating, I'm updating!

Ilufffluff: Okay here ya go!

Alexis: Thank you so much! I am so flattered! I am glad you like my story that much! I hope you like the twists to come cause there's gonna be TONZ!!!

CassieOwls: Okay! Here ya go and glad you like!

Tigeress61290: Thanks for that idea!!!! It's a great one!!! I am so glad you like my story it means loads to me!!! And Review!!

RT: Yuppit!!! Hehehe....

Mrs. Ron Weasley: Thanks! I would make the chapters longer but then it would take longer to update! I will try to keep it up!

Manny2003: I FEEL SO SPECIAL SOMEONE LOVES ME( thanks! I am glad you think I'm actually a good writer) SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING SOONER!

Swishy Willow Wand: Do I notice a pattern here? Lol, jk! I was aiming for believable so I'm glad that you could picture it! Yes they are kinda the American Maruders but female and they have waaaaaaaay more respect for the whole dating game. But we'll get into THAT area later!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Sea-my-eyes: yeah she's REALLY pretty. But you have no idea EXACTALLY how MUCH James is gonna freak soon...

And now on with the story!

**It's About Life**

Lily couldn't breathe. She felt as if someone had taken a vacuum and sucked all the oxygen out of her lungs. She opened her mouth and finally her lungs began to work once more. There he was. The source of all her problems. He had left her. He had forgotten her. Not vice-versa, no he severed the connection first. Not her. And he had the nerve to-

"Lily? Do you know this young man?" Professor Jenson's voice broke through the shock and anger and loneliness that had swamped Lily in the short amount of time of recognition. Her brain began to work again and it occurred to her that the Headmistress had asked a direct question. Without any hesitation she put a polite smile on her face and turned to answer the question.

"Yes, he is my brother, Luke," she said in a controlled voice. The Headmistress's face looked grave for a moment and then it became cheery and cordial once more.

"Ah yes, Luke, your mother and sister have told me so much about you. It's a pleasure," and as she spoke Lily could see the tension in the group thin.

Luke looked to the woman and said with as much politeness as possible-

"No the pleasure is mine. But I have not seen my sister for quite a time, may you allow us a few moments to become reacquainted with each other," he asked just as pleasantly as if he was discussing the weather.

"Yes you may. Lily, we will meet up with you all in the Mess in a half an hour. Ladies you may stay with her. Now come along," she motioned for the rest of the Hogwarts crew to follow her.

****

Lee could see all the different emotions flashing across Lily's face and she knew her friend needed help. She looked over to the five boys in front of her and put on her 'I don't know you but I do know you did something to my friend but I'm going to be nice to you anyway' smile and stuck out her hand to the nearest one saying-

"Hey, name is Lee, one of the year sixes here. I hope the trip was good," she said to one brown-blonde haired boy who seemed to be the quietest of the three. She saw his face light up and heard him say-

"Nice to meet you, I 'm Remus, and thank you the ride was most enjoyable."

" Sirius," a boy with black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes said.

"And I'm James, this is Peter and this is-," a boy with wild black hair and big brown eyes was cut off by Lee's comment of-

"Luke Evans. We know," she said with a slight glare in his direction. He had no idea what Lily had had to go through the past few years and now he waltzed in acting like-

"Uh nice to meet you all. I'm Reia and this is Dawn," the outgoing Reia said.

Lee allowed Reia and Dawn to cover most of the talking on the way to the conference room. It was where they always went for meetings, talks, and other...stuff. As they walked, Lee observed the group. James and Sirius looked curious, Remus looked weary and guarded...he was obviously guarding a secret, something she'd want to look into later. Peter looked like he was happy to be here and slightly clueless as to what was going on around him at that moment. And Luke... Luke suddenly had the same look on his face as Lily did when... oh my god...

The group reached the music room right when Lee felt someone probing her mind. Having lived with Lily for five years had taught her some things one of them being how to block out someone from entering your mind. Lee automatically threw up her walls.

****

Luke gasped and doubled over in pain.

He glanced over in time to see Lee glaring at him.

"That was very, very stupid. I could've knocked you into a coma!" Lee said her voice shaking with pure cold fury.

It was obvious to everyone that she was mad but about what was what some were struggling with.

"What was stupid, hun?" Lily asked with concern.

"Well, **your** brother just up and decided it would be perfectly FINE for him to up and probe my mind! What he didn't count on was that I could block him out or even detect him for that matter!" Lee voice revealed her agitation and annoyance.

"How in the bloody hell did you detect me? And what's more, how in Merlin's name did you block me out? You've got to be bloody powerful to be able to do that!" Luke exclaimed. Thoughts were rushing through his head, coming at him all at once. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"Wait a moment she detected you?" James exclaimed obviously interested now that he knew what was going on.

"Yeah and she kicked his sorry butt back out," Reia said with a toss of the hair. Her posture screamed about to kick Luke's ass.

"She's right, she could've seriously hurt you," Dawn stated.

"What's going on?" whined Sirius. He really hated secrets that didn't involve him.

"I've lived with Lily for six freaking years! You really think I'm stupid enough to have learned nothing?" Lee snapped.

"OY!" yelled Sirius. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Thank you. Now can you please be so kind as to tell me WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" as an afterthought he added, "please?"

Lee rolled eyes and then patiently explained the course of events.

****

Hey hope you liked it! Sorry for taking so long but it may take a while to update, because I'm going to be starting another story, but I'll try to update on a regular basis. Now ... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kelpie


End file.
